


Not Supposed to Happen

by chaosinwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, How Do I Tag, M/M, but thats just remus, he fell hard for the trash boy, intruality has my heart, soft, soft vibes, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosinwriting/pseuds/chaosinwriting
Summary: Patton was morality. The heart. But he has no idea how or why he fell for Remus
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Not Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was cross-posted on my wattpad (@stupidlysoft)! Go follow me over there if you want to see some other things that I may not post over here.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Patton chewed on his nails in horror. How could this have possibly have happened? Sure, he was the embodiment of feelings but something like this was so far out of his league.

He had fallen for Remus.

And it wasn’t a “soft” fall. He was spiraling down from the heavens before crashing headfirst into the depths of the ocean. 

He wasn’t sure how or even when. But whenever the dark trait would walk into the room, his head would turn to fuzz and his heart would pound like a drum. Elation and nervousness filled his system whenever Remus was around. And even just the thought of him would make Patton’s body fill with euphoria. 

Patton shook his head, his face flooding with color. These feelings had to be taboo, right? Someone like him. The very form of sunshine and happy thoughts falling completely and hopelessly in love with the personification of disturbing and morally compromised thoughts and actions.

But he couldn’t help falling for the excited giggles of Remus as he helped Patton bake (which always ended up with a flower covered kitchen and an angry Logan). Or the spark in his eyes when he talked about something he liked (usually deep sea creatures, which Remus seemed to be very fond of). 

A knock pulled Patton out of his flustered thoughts. He opened his door to see Remus with a genuine smile on his face. The smile that made Patton melt and want to pepper kisses all over his face. 

“Oh! Um, Remus. I-It’s lovely to see you,” Patton greeted, desperately trying to settle the blush that was threatening to engulf his entire face. “Is there something you need me for?”

“Do I need an excuse to see my favorite person?” Patton was sure that his face was redder than a tomato at this point. He frantically shook his head, which made Remus’ smile grow. “Exactly! Unfortunately, I have a reason to be here this time.”

Patton quickly clamped down the disappointment blooming in his chest and forced a smile. “Is something wrong?”

“There’s a lot of things wrong with me, puffball. But the emo sent me here. He said your brain was falling into a bottomless pit. Could you imagine falling into a bottomless pit? You could scream and scream and no one could hear—”

Patton smiled softly, “Re, stay focused. You were talking about Virgil, right?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” The dark trait flushed with an apologetic smile. “Anyway, he asked me to check on you since we spend a lot of time together. He said he would, but I think he was too busy sucking faces with the nerd.”

Patton nodded and invited Remus into his room (making sure to neutralize any effects that his room would have on him). Remus immediately made himself comfortable, flopping on the bed facefirst and worming his way to the headboard. “Are you smelling my sheets?” Patton asked with a giggle.

“But of course, my dear.” 

“O-oh.” Patton fumbled with the strings of his hoodie. The nickname dried any words right off his tongue and he was left speechless. 

If Remus noticed his sudden silence, he didn’t say anything about it. He gestured to the spot next to him, “You’ve got a thorn in your ass or something? Come sit! But don’t cum. That would be messy.”

Patton had no choice to obey, hesitantly crossing the room and crawling into the space next to Remus. A small, rational part of him was slightly horrified that this was the side he had fallen so deeply in love with. But that part was ignored as soon as Remus draped his arm around Patton’s shoulders. 

The first thing he noticed was that Remus was warm. He radiated warmth that Patton instantly melted into. He smelled like cinnamon and charred wood. Has he ever been this close before? 

Patton tried not to think about how close they were sitting. Or how frantic his heartbeats were. Or the rapid blush taking over his neck, face, and ears. 

He was trying and failing not to think about it.

“So,” Remus said, his voice cutting through the silence, “what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing!” He responded automatically, a carefully practised smile growing on his face. “I really don’t know why Virgil sent you here, Re. I’m doing perfectly fine. There is absolutely nothing going on.” He winced at how desperate his voice sounded.

Remus raised an eyebrow and Patton quickly clamped down the urge to grab his collar and kiss his stupid mouth that was twisted into a smirk. “So you don’t like hanging out with me?” His voice was filled with mock sadness and a few giggles slipped through his sad facade. “After all this time? Why must you hurt me this way?”

Patton gave him a playful shove and laughed. “You know that’s not what I meant. I love hanging out with you! Even if it didn’t seem like it at first, I love being around you, Remus.”

The dark trait giggled, “Are you confessing your feelings for me?” He wiggled his brows and shimmied his shoulders. “You love me, don’t you?”

“‘Course I do!” The tips of Patton’s ears reddened and he looked down at his lap and his voice lowered to a whisper, “More than you think.” 

“What?” He kept his eyes trained on his hands in his lap, waiting for the rejection. “Patton, look at me.” 

His face grew redder at Remus’ soft tone and shyly glanced up to meet his eyes. Before Remus could speak, confessions began rushing out of his mouth. “I’m sorry, it’s just I’ve loved you for goodness knows how long and I know that you probably don’t love me back and you’re going to hate me forever. I’m sorry, it wasn’t supposed to happen but it did—”

His ramble was cut off by Remus’ laughter. “I almost missed all of that.” He cupped Patton’s cheek with a smirk, “Do I make you horny, baby?”

Patton’s face went ablaze and his eyes were as wide as saucers. “I’m taking that as a yes,” Remus said with a giggle. “Don’t worry, you make me horny too.”

“Y-you—” Remus… liked him back? “I— what?”

“Do you have hot glue in your ears?” Remus pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I love you too.”

Patton managed to gather his voice, “Can I… can I kiss you?” 

“I would love nothing more.” Patton connected their lips. Euphoria instantly flooded his system and sent it into overdrive. 

The kiss was short and sweet, but to Patton it radically shifted his entire world. Tingles shot through his spine as his eyes fluttered open to see Remus beaming at him with a flushed face. 

“Does this mean I get to call you daddy now?” Remus asked, his grin growing wider.

“Like that ever stopped you before,” Patton said with a laugh, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
